Love Your Homemade Pie
by Catching Fireflies
Summary: Song parody of Love The Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna. Katniss and Peeta have a really messed-up relationship... but Katniss can't resist Peeta's homemade pie and other things he bakes. Includes references to all three books.


**Hey, everyone! I'm on vacation right now, so no updates for my main stories. :'( This is just a random song parody -not a songfic, just a parody- of Love The Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna. And sadly, I have to say this: I got a lot of help from Anarchy Girl. And even sadder: I don't own the song. It's about Peeta and Katniss. Although I never like writing about them, this is different.**

**Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! :)**

_**Love Your Homemade**__**Pie**_

[Katniss]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's all right because it doesn't even hurt

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's all right because I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

[Peeta]

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it tastes like

And right now, there's bread stuck in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still bake while I can bake

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm by the lake

Hijacked off of love, drunk from the hate

It's like I'm huffing paint and I love the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm 'bout to die, Finnick resuscitates me

Now Katniss hates me and I love it

Wait! Where you going?

"To the feast"

No you ain't, come back, we're running from Careers

Here we go again, it's so insane, cause when we're eating bread, it's going great

I'm a victor with some bread in his hand, she's from Victor's Lane

But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed

I snapped- Is that Gale? Now I really hate his name

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

[Katniss]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's all right because it doesn't even hurt

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's all right because I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

[Peeta]

I always loved Katniss so much I can barely breathe when I'm with her

You meet me, and neither one of us even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah them chills used to get 'em

Now she's getting fucking sick of looking at me

I swore I'd never hit her, never do nothing to hurt her

Now she's in my personal space spewing venom and these words when she spits 'em

She pushed, pulled my sexy hair, scratched, clawed, bit me

Threw me down, pinned me

So lost in the moments when she's in 'em

It's the venom that takes over it controls my brain

Snow won't let us go our separate ways

Guess that he don't know us cause today, that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sounds like Hunger Games reruns playing over

But you promised her next interview you'll show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is just the Hunger Games

But she lied again

Now I'm forced to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they called it window 'pain'

[Katniss]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's all right because it doesn't even hurt

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's all right because I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

[Peeta]

Now I know I eat things, throw things that I don't mean

But we fell back into the same patterns, same routine

But your swordplay's just as bad as mine is, you're same as me

But when it comes to love I'm really blinded

Baby please come back

It wasn't you, it's Snow because he's mean

Our relationship's even crazier than it seems

Maybe that's what happens when nightlock meets a volcano

All I know is my leg's too shit for me to run away though

Come inside, pick up your bow off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

Told you this is your fault

Look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at Gale's drywall

Next time, too bad, there is no next time!

I apologize and she thinks that it's just lies

I'm tired of the Games, I just want her back

The Capitol is liars

If she ever tries to fucking leave again

I'ma tie her to the oven and set the bakery on fire

[Katniss]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's all right because it doesn't even hurt

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's all right because I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie

I love your homemade pie


End file.
